How It Could Have Gone But Didn't
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: A series of discarded ideas for SGIH that I felt should be written out before forgotten. They simply didn't fit what I wanted. Intentional silliness at times. Most times.


**I don't own X Men Evolution. Stop making me say it…**

* * *

As Remy and Rogue laughed hysterically about burning down the restaurant, Rogue found herself leaning on him. A pause in the hilarity, she glances up at him, at his eyes. All traces of humor are gone as he gazes back. He glances at her lips, his hands go around her waist, hers to his chest. He leans closer until his face is just inches from hers.

At that moment across town, Wade is calling Rogue's phone. He hears it ringing in her room.

"Fudge! Hey, I wonder if we have any," then he goes to the kitchen to look for some.

Back with the southerners, Remy presses his lips to Rogue's. Five seconds later, Rogue is calling herself every kind of idiot and Remy is slumped unconscious against the wall. She smacked a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, crap! What am I s'posed to' do wit' de body?" she asked herself in his thickened accent. His thoughts in her head gave her some graphic ideas and she finds herself smiling. Then she snaps out of, blushing furiously. "No! Bad Rogue! You will not do that."

Then she has a confused frown when she notices that her glove is giving off a magenta glow…

* * *

**And that is as far as that develops. **J.J. Bean **is responsible for the kiss scenario.**

* * *

After the two had retreated a safe distance, Rogue noticed Remy still had her hand. She tried to gently pull it away, but he was having none of that. His grip tightened slightly, just enough to let her know that, 'No, you can't have your hand back yet.' She rolled her eyes and let him continue to lead her.

They walked to the park and sat down on a bench near the pond. As the two started talking about their rather interesting dinner, neither noticed the duo watching them from the bushes.

"Oi can see what's happ'nin'," the shorter of the two who was crouched behind a shrub muttered. He had flaming red hair (though he still had nothing on Jean's in the red department) and was wearing an orange shirt that looked pale in comparison and brown cargo pants.

"What?" the slightly taller asked from beside him. He was on his stomach decked out in all black and his long blond hair pulled into a low pony tail.

"And they don't 'ave a clue!" he went on like he hadn't heard the blond.

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and 'ere's the bottom line, mate: our trio's down to two."

"Oh," he paused a beat. "You do realize that there are more than three of us, right? And don't you think it's kinda premature to talk about love, especially with Remy?"

Once again ignoring him, he said with a pathetic French accent, "Zhe sweet caress of twoilight! There's magic everywhere," he did jazz hands, "and wit' all this romantic atmoisphere, disaster's in the air!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit? And why does this sound familiar?"

The red-head starts humming, 'Can youuuuuu feeeeeeel theeee loooooooove toniiiiiight?'.

"Did you take your meds? You know how you get when you don't."

He opened his mouth and belted out, "THE POICE THE EVENING BRIIIIIIIIIINGS!"

Or he would have if the blond man hadn't started choking him when he started the first syllable. As he struggled in his grasp, Remy and Rogue looked towards them.

"Did you hear somethin'?" she asked.

Remy looked their way and glared right at them. The man muttered a curse before he released his hold on his companion and quickly dragged him away while he gasped for air.

"'M sure it was nothin', chere," he turned back to Rogue with a smile. "Probably jus' some stray cats."

* * *

Indy **came up with this.** ' Ahhh, bondin' over destroyin' a restaurant. *starts hummin'* Can youuuuuu feeeeeeel deeee loooooooove toniiiiiight?' **Here's another one from her.**

* * *

Rogue held tight to Remy as he sped like a madman to the Mansion. After Wade called, he'd insisted on driving her home. He stopped at the gate, and she leaned over and entered the code into the security pad. Remy drove through when the gate opened and stopped at the front door. She hopped off the back of the bike.

"Thanks. For everything," she told him.

"Anytime, chere," he took her hand, raising it to his lips.

Rogue willed herself not to blush, but that was completely blown when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She whirled around and saw Betsy standing with an amused, sort of 'Awwww' look just at the door. She hated that look.

"Um, hi."

"Hello, love. Am I interrupting?"

"No, Remy was just leavin'."

"Remy," Betsy moved forward with her hand extended. "I'm Betsy."

He accepted her hand and bowed his head over it.

"Remy Lebeau. Ni-"

"Duck!" Rogue yelled.

Remy and Betsy both duck and a bullet just misses Remy's head. Rogue moves in front of Remy and glares down a very pissed of Wade who is standing there with a smoking revolver.

"Wade!"

"What? He so deserved it! Don't think I forgot, you little punk! There was a twenty missing from that wallet! And you kissed my niece! RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

Rogue scrubbed a hand down her face.

"One: you gave me that twenty to get the skirt. Two: it was six years ago. Get over it! Three: I kissed him! For all of what, two seconds!"

"Anna?" Remy questioned.

Rogue glanced back at him.

"I prefer Rogue now, but yeah."

"Excuse me," Wade cut in, "this is a beef chalupa conversation, nachos. And you know what, I'll give you the thing about the money. But by the law of the Deadpool, the statute of limitations doesn't run out for lip contact of nieces."

"You only have one niece, Wade," Rogue pointed out.

"At the moment, anyway."

* * *

**One more. This one is my idea.**

* * *

Wade was bordering slightly on concerned. Rogue had left in a mood some hours ago and her phone was upstairs in her room. So instead of riding around town with no destination in mind, he went to the professor's office, knocked once before opening the door, and walking in. Xavier didn't look surprised by the interruption but he didn't look pleased either. Kurt looked extremely uncomfortable, and Logan and Raven just looked pissed.

"Sorry to interrupt the counseling session, but we got important stuff going on. Like, I don't know where Rogue is."

"What!" the couple said at the same time as they came to their feet. They glared at each other a moment.

"Truce?" Logan growled out.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she walked off towards the door, shoving Wade out of the way and he hit the wall.

"Woman! Why do you hit so hard?" he called after her.

"How do you lose her?" Logan asked as he stalked past.

Kurt followed after everyone, quietly observing, which anyone who knew him would tell you was odd. They went through the halls headed for the front door. Raven was leading the way and seemed to know just where she was going.

"Oh, sure. Blame me! Like you never lost her before."

"The only times I lost her were when you take her off someplace."

"Meaning you lost her!"

Logan snarled and rounded on Wade in the foyer, where several students were hanging out for no apparent reason.

"Shut up or I swear I will cut off your tongue and make you eat it!"

Wade stared at him a moment before he dropped his head and pouted. Logan snorted and stormed out of the house after Raven. Wade was still standing there with his head bowed. Kurt came up to him and said,

"I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"No, he totally means it."

**

* * *

**

Wade, Kurt, and Raven rode in the truck while Logan led on his bike. He led them to an Italian restaurant. They quickly got out and followed since Logan didn't seem that interested in waiting. The hostess greeted them with a smile.

"Hello. Table for four?"

Logan said nothing as he brushed past her. Neither did Raven. Wade thought she was cute so he tried to hit on her but Kurt got his arm, apologized, and pulled him away. Inside seated at one of the tables, Geoffrey was standing as he offered Rogue 'one of the restaurants finest wine'. She was just taking a sip when her eyes widened in horror and she spit the contents out of her mouth and onto Geoffrey. He made a disgusted face and starting talking to her but she didn't really hear him.

"Chere, what's wrong?" Remy asked, all concerned about her. That was sweet. It was too bad HER FAMILY WAS GOING TO KILL HIM!

"Stay here," she said as she stood, intending to intercept them. However, Remy went all gallant on her, and grabbed her hand.

"Chere, what's goin' on?"

"Get your hands off her," her mother demanded, menace clear in her voice. Of course, she wasn't blue at the moment. She'd merely added more clothes, taken a white skin, left her hair red, and colored her eyes brown.

"Mama, it's okay. He's a friend," Rogue tried to reassure them.

That was all blown to pieces when Wade walked up with Kurt.

"Dude, I'm telling you she so wanted me. You could see it in her eyes."

"Zhey vere contacts."

"Doesn't matter. Eyes are the window to the – why is the fils d'un malade monté ânesse touching my Rogue?" Wade asked when he noticed them. "Better question: why's he still breathing?"

Remy didn't like how that sounded at all so he swiftly stood, went chivalrous by putting Rogue behind him, and drew several cards from his coat. Sometime during this, Geoffrey and several people at the nearby tables had backed off.

"Wade, no!" Rogue told him.

Remy quirked a brow at the name then glanced back at the man before him. He easily put two and two together since the man looked exactly the same and she fit the age.

"Anna," he stated it, knowing he was right.

Wade tried to get at him, but Logan held him back, knowing that Wade tended to overreact at times. Not saying that he didn't but Wade was more prone to it. Logan didn't enjoy killing, but if a man needed to be put down then Logan would do it. He didn't know about this boy yet though.

"Rogue, who is this, why does he know your name, and should I be helping Wade kill him?" Logan asked.

"Oh my –Ugh! This is Remy, he knows mah name 'cause Ah told 'im, and no, ya shouldn't help Wade! What is wrong with you people?" she moved around Remy, putting her back to her family, and he eased his defensive stane, "'Parentally, Ah gotta go. Sorry it all got so crazy, but it was fun."

Remy took her hand and raised it to lips.

"Ne vous inquietez pas, chere."

Rogue couldn't help but wince when she heard her family collectively growl behind her. Oh yeah, this was making such a lovely impression. Psyche!

* * *

**That's it for now. I'm sure there will be more. These are not bloopers, or whatever the term is for the thing that goes against FFnet rules. They're whatever the allowed term is.**

**I'm sure most of you know who the red-head is, but I'll be surprised if anyone but **Indy** knows who the blond is. Guess though. **J.J. Bean**, I know you voted for another chapter of Scenes, but I got stuck. Ideas for this came much more easily so here it is.**


End file.
